


张讴歌知道的关于刘军的几件事

by KEINKOMMENTAR



Category: Acorn (Webcomic), 星牧
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Miscommunication, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Video Cameras
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEINKOMMENTAR/pseuds/KEINKOMMENTAR
Summary: 1.刘军讨厌被拍到脸。2.在大多数时间刘军都是任性的，但摘除外置脊椎后的几天，他的精神和肉体都很脆弱。3.刘军恨张讴歌，至少他是这么说的。
Relationships: Liu jun/Zhang Ouge
Kudos: 2





	张讴歌知道的关于刘军的几件事

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者刘建党，已获授权。

1.刘军讨厌被拍到脸。  
2.在大多数时间刘军都是任性的，但摘除外置脊椎后的几天，他的精神和肉体都很脆弱。  
3.刘军恨自己。

张讴歌处理停职所要带走的东西时发现过一盘录像带。他们已经不会使用录像带了，防止别人盗取信息的情况除外。  
这盘录像带显然没有那么重要，不然张讴歌肯定在第一时间能想起来它是有关什么的，但是张讴歌没有。  
但另一方面张讴歌能肯定自己带不走它。在离职——或者像将军糊弄他那样只是停职，并且离开军区的时候，他所有携带的东西都要经过多次检查。其实换作以前的张讴歌应该会很介意谁来接替自己，但这次他连问的兴趣也没有。  
张讴歌想自己得找个机器看一下这盘录像带。但他又不想留下什么记录，好在自己再怎么无能颓废一台投影仪还是能弄来的。  
张讴歌一边把室内光线调到最暗一边思考在自己走前还得想办法给这个办公室装监控，他不能信任新来的人。  
在按下播放键前张讴歌终于回想起那盘磁带的内容，也意识到到自己为什么会这么大意地把它扔到箱子的最底层。那是他一时兴起强迫刘军和他录的做爱时的录像。刘军肯定是不愿意的，但张讴歌记得自己连哄带骗了很久，对方不得不妥协。

刘军不喜欢被人拍摄到自己的脸。  
“你在干什么！”在画面还没清晰下来的时候，他太久没听过的，刘军带着孩子般不讲理的声音已经刺入他的大脑。但此时观看视频的张讴歌和屏幕内在调试机器的张讴歌都——暂时——没有做出任何反应。  
“张讴歌，你在录像是不是？”刘军反应过来后立刻翻身用被子把自己裹了起来。但张讴歌还是注意到他的背后，在脊椎的部分有一条蜈蚣样的红，从颈部蔓延到尾椎。对称分布在两侧的小孔周围一片青黑。那说明他的外置脊椎刚被拆下。  
“快停下！”刘军的声音隔着被子闷闷的。他很快并且熟练地把自己裹成一个蛹，然后变成一个西瓜虫。  
屏幕外的张讴歌忍不住笑了出来，但屏幕内的只是拿着摄像机向他走去。张讴歌看着自己的手隔着被子乱摸一阵，然后停在了应该刘军脑袋的位置上。  
“我才不要满足你这种垃圾癖好！”似乎意识到被子的隔音效果，刘军的声音提高了八度。  
“出来，不然把你送去实验室。”  
让张讴歌惊讶的是，自己的声音冷到了冰点，而刘军乖乖地从被子里露出了头。红着眼圈问他，为什么要录像啊。  
屏幕外张讴歌的心不易察觉地绞了一下。而那时的他只是伸出左手漫不经心摸着刘军的头。刘军的头发很短，应该是刚修剪过。  
刘军委屈地靠着他的手。圆鼓鼓的脸颊贴着他的手心。张讴歌很确信他并不想这么做，但他需要讨好自己。  
张讴歌感到自己的手心热热的。  
“你会把录像给别人看吗？”刘军声音都变得萎靡起来。  
“大概不会。”  
“大概？”  
“嗯？”他还看不见自己的脸，但张讴歌能肯定自己是一副理所当然和“怎么了吗”的模样。  
“被别人看到怎么办？”  
“看到就看到了，能有什么影响？”  
是这样的，张讴歌从来不认为这种录像能给自己带来什么负面影响，旧时代早就过去了。  
“那我怎么办？”刘军的眼圈更红了，声音里带着哭腔。  
“你不就是做这种事的吗，快点从被子里出来。”  
他当时是那样对刘军的？张讴歌不可置信地看着刘军缓慢地起身，又缓慢地把被子从自己身上掀开。他身上除了监测用的项圈和手环什么也没有。摄像机清楚地拍到象征人类的橘黄色部分，在那时还占了大多数。  
刘军讨厌被拍摄到脸部。张讴歌在最近才明白，因为他的父亲在追查他，如果刘国辉找到他，刘国辉会强迫他做自己不愿意做的事情。  
“张讴歌，你要我怎么做？”刘军保持着低头的姿态，不愿看向镜头。好像认定了如果他不看的话那张讴歌就不会拍到他。  
张讴歌想自己应该是指了指自己的下体，因为刘军很快爬到床边伸手环住了他。  
那该死的机器甚至录下了刘军的呼吸声和水声。刘军的舌头干干的，猫一般粗糙。他先解开裤子隔着内裤为张讴歌舔阴茎，待能重新分泌唾液时才脱下张讴歌的裤子，把那东西整个含到嘴里。

张讴歌听见自己发出一声舒适的呻吟。刘军温暖的口腔包裹着他。于是他命令刘军睁眼看镜头，刘军不听，他放在刘军头上的手就下滑到他的颈部，张讴歌肯定他在摸刘军身上原本是外置脊椎的区域。张讴歌还肯定他的手扣进了那些小孔之中。因为刘军很快睁开了眼，不知是鼻腔还是喉咙发出制止的颤音，浑身筛糠一般地抖。  
自己很阴险，张讴歌想，在刚卸除脊椎的时候，刘军不管是精神还是身体素质都远不及常人，一副任人宰割地可怜模样。这是他最脆弱的时候，能抓住这种时机一切都会变得很愉快。  
刘军还在吞吐他的阴茎，机器把水声和舌头搅动的声音都录得一清二楚。张讴歌已经勃起了。刘军艰难地吐出那根阴茎，用带着手环的左手抓着，拇指轻轻抵着前段。  
“你不要把视频给别人看好不好，我都听你的。”刘军又在哀求了，张讴歌很想听他多说几句，但被屏幕里的自己蛮横地打断。  
“我现在不想听这些！”张讴歌轻轻拍掉他的左手。刘军准备去舔的舌头刚伸出一半。呆呆地看着他。张讴歌就胡乱把那些分泌的液体涂在他的嘴唇上和脸上。  
刘军的嘴唇总是柔软的。他很熟练地用嘴唇内侧柔软的区域含着张讴歌的龟头。  
“好舒服……”张讴歌听见自己这样说。

“你做好扩张了吗？”张讴歌问他。  
“嗯。”刘军简短地回答。  
刘军肯定是愿意同他做爱的，张讴歌想，至少那一次，在屏幕中的张讴歌掏出摄像机之前他是同意的。  
“你能不能把那个放下了，我不喜欢。”  
镜头晃动了两下，张讴歌猜想自己正爬到刘军身上。  
“确实，拿着不方便。”张讴歌大概是思索了两三秒后起开身子，镜头随着他走路时的手臂摇晃。  
“应该找个固定的地方。”  
“你！”  
张讴歌在屏幕外，什么都看不到的情况下都能想象刘军呲牙咧嘴的模样。刘军生气的时候也像猫一样，脊背微微弓起，盯着他的瞳孔扩大。  
然后他看见自己抓着刘军的胳膊丢垃圾一般把刘军丢到镜头跟前。刘军不情愿但还是听话地翘起后腰，抱起被子挡住脸。  
张讴歌当然不会允许。他一边粗暴地命令着什么一边进入了刘军，后者很快开始呻吟。  
屏幕外的那个张讴歌并不能从他的声音中听到一丝快感，那只是痛苦的发泄吧，但要在平时，自己不会允许的。  
我怎么现在才发现这些，张讴歌只能枉然地猜测，自己那时候心情一定很不好吧，不然肯定不会这么粗暴地对待刘军！他还在猜测那段时间发生了什么时，刘军的哭声打断了他的思路。  
“你不要再碰那里了啊，张讴歌，我受不了了，我受不了了！”刘军的声音带着哭腔。他的头被张讴歌按着强迫着面对镜头。刘军的眼睛没有焦距，失智一般地，茫然看着前方。他的脸哭得通红，随着节奏不断摩擦着被泪水打湿的床单。  
“你快停下，我要死了，我会死的，求求你了张讴歌！”  
张讴歌能看到自己的手按着他颈椎的位置，在操着刘军的同时手指恶意地不断摩擦那些接口。  
刘军跟他说过很多次那里会带来过大的刺激。一开始张讴歌替他取下脊椎时还轻手轻脚。到了后面干脆带着恶意用力拔下。刘军会在直冲大脑的电击感下痉挛嚎叫然后蜷缩成一团，有时也会直接休克。但张讴歌问他摘下外置脊椎时感觉怎样，刘军经常跟他说虽然无力，但身体比以前要轻松很多。  
在刘军最后一声诡异的惨叫中他将阴茎从对方身上拔了出来。但并没有射精。刘军梗着脖子，触电休克般瘫在床上。面对着镜头的眼球微微颤抖着。  
“喂，喂。”  
张讴歌看着自己随手扇了刘军两巴掌，看他没反应后又像对待娃娃一般将无法动弹的刘军翻了个身，就这样硬着，赤裸着身子去调整机器的位置。屏幕外的观众微微别过头去闭上眼，屏幕里的主角则抬起刘军的大腿重新插入。  
他的头发垂下来遮住了脸，以至于张讴歌很难判定自己当时是扫兴到无可奈何，还是觉得一切都顺理成章。刘军像是死了般任他摆弄，只有轻微的吐息喷在镜头前蒙上了雾。  
然后？然后他对刘军做一切他想做的事情。他舔刘军已经疲软下来的阴茎，他啃咬刘军已经布满伤疤的大腿（那些伤痕自然是他造成的，但多少有点影响手感），他的手放在刘军有微妙弧度的胸膛上，然后他射在刘军的脸上和发青的嘴唇上。

张讴歌不知道自己在看什么，也不记得自己看了什么，只知道他在最后的最后他把尸体一般的刘军扔在床上，自己先去了浴室。那摄像机还静静拍摄着一切。刘军没有愤然起身关掉摄像机，也没有趁这机会去检查或者删除视频，张讴歌一度怀疑他失去意识了。  
但在浴室的水声逐渐消失时，在那一片狼藉中刘军将自己暴露在镜头下，他第一次主动将脸对准镜头，  
刘军笑了笑说，还在录像吧。  
刘军说，张讴歌，我恨你。 


End file.
